


The Gossomer's Snare. Part 1.

by John_H_Watson



Series: The Gossomer's snare [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_H_Watson/pseuds/John_H_Watson
Summary: Moriarty reveals himself alive (not surprising), but the way he reveals it torture's and destroys Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Fight's and plan's to trap Moriarty To finally end the game that they had started forever ago.





	1. Moriarty Unearthed.

Moriarty put in his headphones, and pressed play.

 

"Oh my, feels like I don't try, looks so good I might die, all I know is EVERYBODY LOVEs ME!" Moriarty sang out the word's then started to hum the tune while,  blowing a bubble with his cherry flavored gum. He danced around the table before him. His victim struggled against the ropes that tied them down. Moriarty chuckled "Arrgh! What a beautiful day to be alive!" he practically screamed. He felt adrenaline pump through his body, as he watched Molly Hooper pull hard against the ropes. "ohh honey.." he said leaning forward kissing her on the cheek "There is no use struggling.. you might as well just wait for your most  **Valiant** knight to save you..." He pulled away smiling and twirling around the table. He couldn't hear her muffled screams, but She could hear him singing. Terrified tears ran down her cheek. "That is IF he can solve the little riddle's I left behind!!" He laughed. He pulled out the headphone's and the music stopped. "Ohh he will be ssooo thrilled to find out I'm not dead!" Moriarty smiled.

 

Moriarty walked out of the room "I will be right back, don't have too much fun while I'm gone!" He said sarcastically. As soon as Moriarty was out of Molly's sight, She struggled hard against the thick ropes, yanking them. She could feel them rubbing her skin raw. She heard him coming back and frantically pulled against the rope's kicking her legs, but it was no use. She cried out as Moriarty entered the room rolling  a cart in that had a thick red blanket, covering what was under it. This just made him even more excited. Every struggle every scream it only made him more excited, It brought him pure happiness and content to get a reaction out of people. He was an entertainer.. He thrived on reactions. He needed reactions. And here he was, preparing to entertain. The performance of a lifetime. He was going to make Sherlock WATCH Molly Hooper struggle for her life, and it is going to be soo fun, but he was impatient. He just couldn't wait to get started.

 

_ Maybe I can just start a little bit now. Without him. Then I could see the horror on his face when he see's what I've already done. Oh I am truly brilliant. _ Moriarty smiled tauntingly at Molly. "Shhh. Shhh. Now." He said as he pulled off her gag. She cried "what do you want with me?" She screamed struggling against her rope's. She could feel her skin tear and blood trickle down her forearm, but she was persistent.  _ Torn muscle and nerve damage are way better then becoming a body on, one of my slabs. _ Moriarty grinned, and ignored her as he brought the cart closer to her, so that way she could clearly see what he was about to unfold. He then turned around walking to the camera pointing at her. "It's Showtime!" He said laughing manically as he flipped the switch on so that way when Sherlock figured out the last riddle then he could see exactly what Moriarty was doing. He then walked over to turn on the Large flat screen t.v next to it. It would be connected to Sherlock's phone, so that when they had their video call he could see Sherlock and through the video camera Sherlock could see him.

 

Moriarty went back to Molly finally lifting the red blanket, watching her face careful so he could catch her reaction when she realized what he was about to do. Her eye's opened in horror and she began to scream. "Please!!!" She begged edging away from the cart. Moriarty walked over to his tools. The classic torturing tools, a scalpel, some pliers, bone saw, a hammer.. He had the whole shebang! He was quite proud of them actually. He won them in a card game... It was rumored they had once belonged to Jack the Ripper himself. He grabbed the scissors first. "MMMM this is just going to get in OUR way!" He exasperated cutting off her shirt. She closed her eyes tightly as the cold metal touched her skin. To afraid to move. Afraid if she moved then the blood would be drawn. She kept her eye's closed.  _ Just breath. You will be ok. He isn't going to kill you. He has no reason too. Just breath. _ She gasped as she felt something wet slide up her stomach. Her eyes flew open Moriarty's tongue was running along her stomach. She screamed "Get away from me! You Sick Fucking creep!!" She squirmed under him. He just laughed and brought a scalpel up to her. He ran it along her cheekbones and down her neck, just so that way she could feel the blade against her skin. She closed her eyes again, but tears slid out. He wasn't getting the reaction he wanted. She was so quiet, focused, suppressive. He wanted to hear her screams. He pressed the scalpel down onto her exposed belly. Blood flowed freely, and she sputtered out a cry that she was obviously trying to bite back.

_ No not loud enough.  _ He pressed the blade down harder going through several layers of skin. This time she screamed. Moriarty laughed pleased, by the shrill noise. "Finally!" he exclaimed, pressing his thumb on what now was a deep wound. She screamed again. He smiled running the scalpel down her cheek. Blood spilled easily. "Human lives are so fragile. Don't you think? I mean the slightest cut in the wrong place..." Moriarty pulled the scalpel to her shoulder pressing it against the more tough skin, through the muscles. Molly screamed her loudest scream yet. He chuckled. "and it's all over.." He said.

By now molly was bleeding in several places. Moriarty had even barred his teeth into her skin until he tasted the blood, maybe it was the heat of the moment or maybe just for the fun of it. Either way it wasn’t good. Looking at him he looked absolutely psychotic. His hair which had originally been slicked back neatly was now disarrayed. His clothing which was originally nice and businesslike, was now a mess. His suit jacket lay on the bloodied table. His tie on the floor, and his shirt half unbuttoned and now stained with deep red blood. In fact the blood was falling down his chin as well, from when he had previously bit her. There was no sanity in his appearance. Moriarty was in the middle of bringing a wrench to Molly's fingers when he heard the  ring. Sherlock attempting to call Moriarty. Moriarty immediately became excited, dropping the wrench on the table "Sherlock's figured out the riddle!" He said gleefully dancing towards the t.v, He laughed looking back at Molly. "aren't you excited!?" Moriarty exclaimed. Molly weakly lifted her head to get a view of Sherlock but tiredly laid it back down. To weak from blood loss.

Moriarty answered the call and stood in front of the camera blocking the view of molly. A huge grin stretched across his face as Sherlock and John appeared on the t.v screen. "So you figured out my riddle.." He said swaying back and forth. Sherlock Looked furious, "where is molly??!" He demanded. Moriarty smiled. "Oh don't worry she's not DEAD.. yet.. I just made a few personal modifications" He said pulling back his lips his facial expression suggesting he did it by accident. He then moved out of the way of the camera so Sherlock could see exactly what Moriarty had done, and it was no accident. "My masterpiece.. I always did have a knack for art.." Moriarty laughed swaying on his heels, because to him torture was art and the victims were just canvases. Expendable. Sherlock looked horrified. "Molly?! Molly? are you ok?" Sherlock asked. John looked pale "oh God" He said. He was a military doctor and he had seen torture victim's before, tending to their wounds even and Molly, Molly’s wound’s were among the worst he’s ever seen. Moriarty obviously had previous experience. Molly tried to sit her head up to answer, but just laid it back wearily. "Sherlock" she moaned. She would have let tears fall, but her tear ducts ran dry, from crying them out.

Moriarty grinned pleased at her failed attempt. He leaned his head over looking at Sherlock sideways. "what's wrong Sherly?" He smiled straightening up. "Didn't you miss me? Weren’t you bored without me??" He asked devilishly. Sherlock's grip on his handheld device was so tight he could feel it start to break under the pressure. "What do you want?!" Sherlock asked through his teeth. "Oh come one! I am just having a little fun!... No? Ok then Mmm Sherlock I thought you were smarter then that... I've already told you.." He paused picking up the bloodied scalpel toying with it. "I want to watch you BURN!!!" He screamed. "I want to torture you.. I want to study you.. and after that I want to destroy you. Before, all that mumbo jumbo with us both faking our deaths. Letting you tear down my ‘web’ as you like to call it. That was all just foreplay. Now I’m ready for the real deal. I've been planning YEARS for this one!!" He said laughing maniacally. "Don’t get me wrong I am glad you outsmarted me with your whole elaborate plan of faking your death... To be honest these past few years have been soo BORING. Ha. What can I say? Your pain. Is my pleasure" He dragged on. Sherlock knew then and there what Moriarty's plan was. "No. No. You want me? You want me dead? Is that what you want?" he asked already knowing the answer. If he died Moriarty would have no game too play, and  Moriarty  enjoyed his games too much, maybe he would kill Sherlock, but not until he was done using him for his own entertainment. He had given Sherlock the chance to permanently save his friends, but now that shot was gone. Eradicated.

"Oh come off it! That's so 4 years ago!! No, Sherlock you know better than that, you die and.. (moriarty’s fingers danced up Molly’s leg) I torture and kill EVERYONE you’ve ever looked at twice. Mrs. Hudson. Gregory Lestrade. Mycroft, your parents, John, Rosemond.. Everyone. They are dead the moment you are. So no what I want is too see you beg. Beg for poor Molly Hooper's life.." Moriarty said with a condescending smile. John gritted his teeth hearing Moriarty say Rosy’s name. Sherlock studied the situation, trying to come up with a solution. He had no clue where Moriarty was.  _ I need more time.  _ "Please.." Sherlock said, but it came out flat and unemotional. "Oh come on!!" Moriarty yelled jumping up and down. "You can do better than that!" He said grabbing a hammer. holding it over his shoulder, and tutting. "Please, oh God, please Moriarty.. Please don't hurt her" Sherlock begged, but this time it was real. This time Sherlock was panicky, he knew that was what Moriarty wanted to see Sherlock scared, and he was. Sherlock was scared, because he had came to a solution. There was none. Sherlock couldn’t think of anything that guaranteed Molly’s safety. Nothing did. Her death was already set in stone. Sherlock couldn't do anything, and like he had stated before, Moriarty was set on destroying him.

Moriarty smiled, bringing the hammer down on molly's arm. She screamed out, but her throat was so raw from screaming it was almost silent. Although you could hear the air forcefully pushing itself out of her lungs and out of her sore throat. Sherlock gasped his knees locked and he kneeled to the ground. "No!" he gasped. "NO STOP IT!" He screamed at his phone. It took everything in him too not throw the phone across the room smashing it in a million pieces. Moriarty was thrilled by Sherlock's reaction. He thrived on it. It only encouraged him. John leaned over groaning. He fixed people he didn't watch them get tortured, he only just fixed them up afterwards. _ Sick bastard. _ Moriarty picked up the scalpel again. Obviously his favorite tool. Sherlock ran his hand through his hair frantically. "Moriarty, please!" he didn't even know what to threaten him with or what to plead or what to bargain. He didn't know what to do. For once words weren't popping off of everything he saw. For once solutions weren't obvious. The one time he actually wanted it, the one time he needed it and it wasn't there. His mind was blank with fear. The fear controlled him, a fear that ran deeper than any Baskerfield chemical could conjure.

Moriarty brought the scalpel too her throat. "Now it's time to decide the winner. John Watson or Molly Hooper?" Moriarty asked stroking Molly's throat with the blade. John Watson straightened his back as if he had been called to attention. Sherlock stared at John then back at Molly. "Hurry up, time's running out... tik. tok. tik. tok" Moriarty taunted Sherlock. "Sherlock." John said putting his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock refused to look at him, he was pale and his eye's were fixed on Moriarty with a burning hate. John pulled out his gun and placed it in Sherlock's hands. Sherlock physically flinched at the contact. The metal was warm from having been under John's belt. It was only too become warmer when he pulled the trigger. If he pulled the trigger.

"Sherlock it is going to be Ok" John comforted Sherlock facing him. "Today we are soldier's" John said remembering how Sherlock had told him that when John had to pull the trigger on a civilian.  _ I still couldn't do it then. Pull the trigger. I just couldn't. Could Sherlock become unemotional and detached enough to put a bullet through my head? _ Sherlock turned to John raising the gun and holding it up to his forehead. John stared into Sherlock's eyes "Take care of Rosy" He said before closing them, waiting to hear the click, because he knew he would hear it before he felt it. There was a pause John's eye's were close, but despite the high stress situation he seemed peaceful and calm. Sherlock stared at his best friend and despite his own normal calamity he was physically shaking, he pressed the gun against John's temple to stop the shaking. John remained calm. Moriarty was practically jumping with joy, desperately excited for what was about to happen next. Sherlock pulled the gun away. "I can't" Sherlock said simply. John could see tears slip down his face. Crying something he wasn't used to. Something that was physically painful. Moriarty looked a bit put off and disappointed. "then the choice has been made." Moriarty said as he slid the scalpel across Molly's throat before anyone had a chance to make a move or say anything.

Sherlock stared at his phone numbly.  _ I killed Molly Hooper. I killed Molly Hooper. _ John was saying something to him, but Sherlock didn't hear him. All he could hear was Molly's screams, and all he could see was her twisted and broken body. John was Shaking Sherlock, but he didn't move or say anything. He was in shock. John took the phone from Sherlock's hands. Moriarty was dancing around the room to opera. "I am going to kill you." John said furiously. "I am going to track you down, and I am going to break every single bone in your body. I am going to make you wish you were dead" John threatened. His face grim and serious. Moriarty just laughed, "mmm John! Can you see the fear on my face? Look, look at my hands they are trembling!" he said grinning holding up his perfectly still hands . “What’s wrong John? Jealous? Don’t worry you’ll get your turn in the hot seat” John didn't respond he hung up not being able to handle looking at Molly's broken body. He knew exactly how much pain Molly was in when she died. He also knew exactly how to double that pain and enforce it upon somebody else.

John ended up calling the ambulance. Lestrade showed up on scene and the red and white light's reflected in Sherlock's cold distant eye's. He hadn't said a word. He hadn't even moved. Paramedics surrounded him. Checking his vitals, trying to get him to talk. John stood off to the side watching Sherlock trying to imagine what was going on in his mind..


	2. Trapped

**Sherlock:**

Sherlock had sank deep into his mind palace. He walked the Halls and down into the basement. Sherlock stood in front of a heavy iron door that was old and rusty. He pulled it open, the door creaked. The room was circular and padded. Inside Moriarty was chained to the wall in a straight jacket. The same way he had left him when he thought he was dead. Except instead of looking sickly he now looked healthy and rabid. He laughed crazily and it echoed in the room "come for a visit?" Moriarty asked rolling his head around. Sherlock closed the heavy door behind him. He then turned to Moriarty pulling off his coat. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and began rolling up his sleeves. He faced Moriarty literally salivating at the thought of watching him bleed. Sherlock smiled. Moriarty pulled against the chains trying to get closer to Sherlock they were inches away. Sherlock could smell his wretched breath. Moriarty himself inhaled Sherlock's own scent and grinned "you Kkkillleeeddd molllyyy hhoooopppeerr" He sang out. Sherlock smiled as he pulled back his own fist following through with a punch. He could feel Moriarty's jaw crack under the weight of his knuckles. Once Sherlock started he couldn't stop.

After Moriarty had stopped moving, Sherlock became bored with the whole thing, it had become useless. So while Moriarty lay in the corner bleeding slowly and breathing just as slow, Sherlock began setting up a plan. First he needed to find out where Moriarty was taking refugee. Sherlock began pinning up all the addresses on the wall creating a map and hanging up newspaper articles of crime's he had committed...

**Outside of Sherlock's Mind Palace...**

Sherlock lay in a hospital bed I.V's went in and out of his arm. His eye's were closed. John didn't remember when he closed them, just that Sherlock had been like this for hours. Lestrade knocked lightly at the door, breaking John's concentration on Sherlock. "I'm sorry John, but we have to get a statement." Lestrade said apologetically. Mycroft stood in the corner of the room. He must have been there for a while because John didn't remember him walking in. He was probably talking as well, but John didn't hear him. "He will come down to the station and give it when he is ready." Mycroft said firmly so that John didn't have to speak. Which was fortunate for John being as he couldn't speak. His voice just wouldn't work and his mouth was reluctant to open. His mouth was dry and he ran his tongue over his teeth. It felt like sandpaper.

"John?" Mycroft asked quietly. John had never heard Mycroft speak so softly. John was secretly pleased for it. Loud sounds hurt his ears. Like running a fork against a ceramic plate. John shuddered at the thought of that sound. John looked up at Mycroft expectantly, but still not speaking. "What happened? Why is my little brother in a coma state?" Mycroft asked. John looked away from Mycroft back too Sherlock. "Moriarty is back" John said in a barely whisper. Mycroft shook his head. "that's impossible Sherlock was absolutely positive Moriarty was dead" Mycroft said. John took this as him just speaking to himself and didn't bother to respond. John focused on Sherlock's EKG monitor. _At least his heart is still beating..._ Rosy suddenly entered John's mind he jumped up frantically. _Rosy._ John grabbed his jacket. "where are you going?" Mycroft demanded. John looked back at Sherlock hesitating by the door. "to get my daughter." John said turning to run out of the hospital.

John was panicky and fidgety during the entire ride back to 221 B baker street. _What if Moriarty got to her? No one was safe._ John kept trying to push those thoughts out of his mind, but all attempts failed. John threw some money to the taxi driver, knowing it was probably like 30 pounds too much, but he was out of the cab before it even came too a complete stop. He fumbled with his key's frustrated while pounding on the door. Mrs. Hudson opened the door before he could get the key into the door knob. "John wha-" John pushed past her "where's Rosy?!" He demanded, going into her flat "she's coloring in the living room" She called after him following him. John saw her and ran over scooping her up into a hug. Relief washed over him, being able to hold Rosy. "John what's wrong? Where's Sherlock? He hasn't been hurt has he?" She asked worriedly.

"He's in the hospital. I am going to go pack her a suitcase." He told Mrs. Hudson clinging onto Rosy. "You're going to go stay with uncle Mycroft ok?" John asked Rosy with fake excitement as if it was the best thing in the world. _Mycroft can protect her. He has too._ John turned to go up to his flat. Mrs. Hudson followed him. "Wait, what is going on? Is Sherlock ok??" she asked. John frantically tore through Rosemond's clothes refusing to set rosy down even to pack her bags. "I don't know, I mean he's ok, but he's not. I don't know what's wrong with him. He won't wake up." John exclaimed, tossing Rosemond's clothes in a bag too impatient to pull the suitcase out of the closet. "What happened?" Mrs. Hudson pressed. John was now in the bathroom going through it. "Moriarty's back, you should probably pack a bag too. he is going after everyone _we_ care for." John said throwing Rosy's toothbrush into the bag. Mrs. Hudson could see she wasn't going to get much more information from John so she went back down to her flat to pack herself a bag. John didn't bother packing himself a bag, but he did throw some clothes in one for Sherlock. _When_ _he wakes up he will want fresh clothes._

Within ten minutes John was urging Mrs. Hudson out of the door quickly. "come on, we've got to go" He said. His hands were full and he was dropping things, a cab was waiting in front for them John put Rosy in the car first buckling her in, he paused Kissing her on the cheek "don't worry we're going to be ok" He promise. Then John continued to put the bags in the trunk, but it wasn't open. John pounded his fist on the trunk urging the cabbie driver to pop the trunk, but instead the cabbie driver turned around staring directly at John grinning before he turned back around revving the engine and accelerating forward. The second John met eye's with Moriarty he dropped his bags and ran to the side of the car but it started to go. John chased after the car. Moriarty pressed his foot on the gas pedal. Rosy began crying calling for her daddy. "Oh don't worry you will see _daddy_ later" Moriarty chuckled as John faded in his rearview mirror. John ran harder than he ever had before, but it didn't matter he couldn't outrun a car.

John turned around in a circle _Which way did he go?!_ "FUCK!" john yelled. He started breathing rapidly, and dizziness overcame him. _Breath. Breath. Don't pass out now. Rosy Is in danger._ John stumbled forward, falling onto his knees. Nausea washed over him, he tried to swallow it back but his mouth still salivated, preparing itself to be filled with stomach acid and contents from his stomach. John grabbed his chest it felt tight and hot. He rolled onto his back Sherlock hovered over him. “John? John, listen to me, you’re having a heart attack you need to level your heart.” John closed his eye’s and opened them again Sherlock was still there “you aren’t real. you’re in the hospital.” John said. “John you need to calm down. Rosy needs you. Level your breathing. Lower your heart rate.” Sherlock demanded. John hadn’t even realized his breathing was frantic and fast paced. The dizziness only grew, John couldn’t calm down. He fell over losing consciousness.

John regained consciousness in the ambulance, Lestrade sat next to him and he could hear Mrs. Hudson in the front of the ambulance talking the ear off of the driver.

“Where’s Sherlock?” John asked Lestrade as they pulled up to the hospital. Lestrade frowned. “He is in the hospital.” He said. John nodded closing his eyes _It wasn’t real._

 

 

      Moriarty pulled up a chair sitting in front of Rosemond. Studying her. He licked his lips, and tipped his chair forward. She had finally stopped crying after he gave her some ice cream. His favorite Mint Chocolate Chip. She seemed to be enjoying it. He smiled a slight but genuine smile. He hoped that maybe he didn't have to kill her, maybe this time Sherlock would take me seriously...  Moriarty wasn't completely inhumane, he wasn't going to torture the child, but if Sherlock didn't comply then her life would be at risk... He was disgusted at the fact Sherlock didn't play when he had clearly given him a chance. Instead Moriarty had to make the decision, but that's ok. This time he will have no choice but to play..

 

 

**Sherlock:**

 

By now the entire padded room was covered in articles and red tape. As for Moriarty he hung from the ceiling a rope tied around his neck his body unidentifiable. Sherlock had studied torture methods before. Just for fun, he never knew that they would actually become useful. This is just practice.. For when I get ahold of him. _This body will look like he died peacefully compared to when I actually get ahold of him_... Sherlock was almost there he could feel it. The answer was on this wall. Sherlock stepped back from the addresses what did they all have in common? Sherlock was suddenly on one of the routes. he walked down the street studying it's surroundings. King St. within a 3.5 kilometer radius there were 2 Fire Hydrants, the Lukas café, a grocery store, a pet store, a pizza parlor, and a locksmith. Sherlock walked down a different route, that Moriarty was seen on. Madison Ln. within a 3.5 kilometer radius there were 5 fire hydrants, A family owned flower shop, a burger place, a kennel, a school, a park, and the Lukas café. Sherlock searched through all the route's within a 4 kilometer radius of each place he was spotted was a Lukas café. Sherlock was back in the padded room. He put his hands on his hips looking up at Moriarty's face. "I didn't take you for someone who would get caught because of your love for crappy coffee..." Sherlock walked over to the map. There was only one Lukas café in the city that Moriarty hadn't been spotted near. Within a 4 kilometer radius there was a few houses, an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse is what caught Sherlock's attention. "Are you really that cliché? No, this seems too easy.. How come I didn't see this before?.." Sherlock studied the map. He felt like he was missing something, but he saw nothing. Maybe he is actually living here... running operations out of an abandoned warehouse? He seemed more Classy than that. Maybe that was just a façade.. Sherlock cut Moriarty down letting his body fall to the ground. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. "I guess we'll find out.." Sherlock told the dead body. Molly rested her hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. “Time to go” She told him leading Sherlock out of his mind palace.

 

**Not Sherlock's Mind palace anymore...**

 

Sherlock's eyes fluttered open. He sat up abruptly pulling the IV's out of his arms. John who was in the bed beside Sherlock’s had fallen asleep after Mycroft told him that there was 'absolutely nothing he could do' and that he might as well stay put, rest and wait for Sherlock to wake up,. He looked around the room briefly forgetting where he was, when he remembered he immediately wished he had never woken up. "You’re awake." John said sitting up watching, Sherlock who was taking off his hospital gown and putting on his trousers. "Yes John, Now that we’re done pointing out the obvious, let me see your phone I need to make a phone call.." Sherlock held out his hand not looking at John because he was skillfully tying his shoes with the other hand. John took out his phone and got out of his own bed placing it in Sherlock's hand. John Himself wasn’t wearing a gown, he argued fiercely against it. Sherlock dialed the number he wanted and turned so that his back was facing John. He pulled on his shirt. "Ah, Yes Mrs. Hudson, It's Sherlock, Yes.. I am fine.. Could you do me a favor? Take Rosy too this address- what do you mean?.. No we've barely exchanged words, I just woke up." Sherlock turned around facing John. His expression changed from stern too soft. "Ok thank you goodbye..." Sherlock hung up the phone.

 

John's eyes fell to the floor. John was going through hell and he looked it as well. Sherlock walked forward and embraced John in a hug. "I will get her back I promise" Sherlock assured John. Mycroft cleared his throat announcing his entrance.  Sherlock Shot him an annoyed look as John pulled away turning his back towards Mycroft so that he wasn't too be seen crying. "seeing as your state is well... for now we do have some matters that need.. attending too." Mycroft made a failed attempt to talk discreetly about John's missing daughter. John turned to Mycroft all traces of emotion wiped away as if it had never happened in the first place. Mycroft nodded respectfully acknowledging his presence in the conversation. John nodded in return.

"I know where he is" Sherlock announced. John had never seen Mycroft looked so surprised. “How do you know?” John asked. “Mind palace” Sherlock said simply. “He is at 241 Lynnbridge st.” Sherlock said seeing that they weren’t moving. “The warehouse?” Mycroft asked. “Precisely” Sherlock said walking past Mycroft too the door, he was leaving whether or not they were coming. Both Mycroft and John stared at Sherlock oddly before following. John followed behind slowly, a deep pit of dread, anger and sadness broiled in his stomach. He would much rather be dying in a deep dark cavern somewhere, scared of what he might find if they pursued Moriarty. He felt physically sick, but he would hold it together. His daughter need him, and frankly he needed her. It was as if Moriarty had taken the only thing that was holding John together. Healing him. Slowly, but it was better than no healing. John’s pain from Mary’s death was still very much alive. It remained in every reminder around him. He supposed it always would.

Even after 4 years Sherlock still didn’t bring up her name and people acted as if he was still fragile, the slightest touch might break him. When mother’s day came along and rosy brought home, handmade cards meant for her mother and she handed them too Sherlock, John would silently slip into his and Sherlock’s bedroom in order to keep from falling apart in front of both Sherlock and rosy. Rosy who looked so much Like her mom. Rosy who was the deepest, but yet least painful reminder of Mary. When the teachers called asking why Rosemond didn’t want to make a mother’s day card in the first place, Sherlock would be the one explaining why in hushed whispers on the phone while John pretended not to hear the words _she’s dead._  Yes, John’s recover was awfully slow, but it was _something._ Moriarty took that away and he used the same scalpel he had used to cut molly’s throat to re-open John’s wound.

 

20 minutes later and a very awkward car ride containing two spiteful brother’s and an anxious soldier and they stood in front of the warehouse. “Someone’s been here recently” Sherlock said walking up to the steps. He kneeled down in front of the door running his fingers along the ledge of the door, ''but they aren’t hear now..” Sherlock announced. Mycroft tilted his head and walked forward. “Your wrong little brother…” Mycroft said. Sherlock looked up scrutinizing. “How so?” he demanded. “There is a car parked across the street obviously watching this warehouse seeing as there isn’t anything else around… My _deduction_ is that they are Moriarty’s men. And he is expecting our arrival..” Mycroft explained John looked around. Sherlock straightened up and turned the knob pushing the door open and walking in, Mycroft followed. John didn’t “wait, we're just going to walk in? Like that? It could be a trap!” John said. Sherlock peered around “it is” he said nonchalantly. John sighed but followed anyways.

The warehouse was wide open. In the middle sat a table, 3 chairs, an envelope, a tv and a video camera. Sherlock picked up the envelope. John approached the camera it had a post it note on it that read _turn me on._ In crimson ink. John looked closer _Oh God, blood, it’s written in blood._ John dropped the note. Sherlock opened the envelope all it held was another penny. John was screwing with the camera and turned it on. After a few seconds the t.v turned on. Rosy appeared She was on a navy blue patterned rug brushing a doll's hair. “Rosy” John whispered approach the t.v and covering his mouth. He felt Mycroft and Sherlock besides him, but his eyes were glued to the t.v Moriarty appeared on the t.v. “hmm took you guys long enough. I began to worry, I thought you might not have had the wits to figure this one out…” Moriarty exclaimed. John clenched his fist, his nails digging into his palm as he grinded down his teeth. “Oh john don’t be so uptight! Have a seat, relax!” He demanded. Nobody moved. “Where is my daughter?!” John retorted. Moriarty looked annoyed, put off. “I **said** SIT DOWN!!” he screamed. Rosy jumped up and started to tear up and cry.

Moriarty went and picked Rosy up setting her on his lap “sshh, shhh, don’t worry.. As long as your daddy does exactly what I say, you will be perfectly fine.. Here do you want me to tell you a story?” he cooed brushing stray hairs out of her face. Blood trickled down John’s knuckles as his nails broke through the skin. Every muscle in his body was tight and his mind was completely blank with the exception of one thought. _Kill James Moriarty._ “You look just like your mommy, but you have your daddy’s eyes..” He said with a smile poking her on the nose. "you keep your filthy hands off of her!" John yelled. Moriarty looked up sarcasm fell heavily around him. "Oh John we musn't yell in front of the child then she might grow up to think that's how you deal with her anger.. We need to be teaching her how to express her anger in a positive way!" Moriarty said turning to rosy. She smiled cautiously but didn’t say anything. Sherlock's hand grabbed John’s shoulder gently pulling him to a chair. John walked backwards his eyes never leaving his daughter. Or the psycho creep holding her. He sat in the chair.

Moriarty's lips stretched into a smile. “Ok. Now. Once upon a time… There was a man named James who had no mother and no father, he grew up alone. Until one day he made a very close friend someone he held very close to his heart. James and His friend played games oh lots of games and they both had the time of their lives until one day his friend didn't want to play anymore. He had found a different friend.. So James was alone. Again. Nevertheless he found someone like him. Alone. Scared. Betrayed.. Her name was Eurus and she was the smartest person James had ever met, but James found that she was locked up and asked why. She told him the people of the nearby village were terrified of her. They said she was too smart… So they came storming in with their pitchforks and torches taking her and locking her up in a cold. Distant. Dungeon. Now James saw how wrong this was. So he helped her out. Eurus told him of two other men. The men responsible for putting Her in the cage. Mycroft and Sherlock. She told him their weaknesses, and how to destroy them. So James set out on a quest, a quest of revenge for the woman he had befriended, but you see James made a mistake. He underestimated the wits of Sherlock. He failed his quest and had to hide not being able to see Eurus until both The dangerous man and his little brother were given their revenge. So he waited and he planned his quest so that not even the smartest man could escape James’s plan, and after James set his plan into motion nothing could stop him. Nothing **would** stop him not until he knew they were never going to take Eurus away from him. Not until they were both living happily. ever. after…” Moriarty grinned.

John gaped, both Mycroft and Sherlock were besides themselves. “So that’s what this is about?.. Your kidnapping my daughter and killing innocent people in a temper tantrum? Maybe you would have friends if you weren't a complete psychopath! **Eurus killed people!** SHE’s DANGEROUS!!” John screamed at the telly. Moriarty shrugged. Mycroft stepped forward. “If it is me that you want then take me, but I will never allow Eurus too leave no matter what you do..” Mycroft said folding his arms. Moriarty just laughed. “Oh you have everyone fooled for thinking your bright Mycroft.. You don’t have a choice, because it’s all ready done. She’s out.. Free. This. This is just insurance.” Moriarty smiled. Mycroft frowned pulling out his phone Sherlock took it out of his hands. “It can wait!” he snapped walking towards the telly. “I had nothing to do with locking Eurus up in a cage. John had nothing to do with this. Molly had nothing to do with this. Rosy. none of them!” Sherlock demanded. Mycroft frowned “She is a national threat Sherlock I had too..” He began defensively. “That was **your** choice! **You** will face the consequences, and I will help you, but John. John doesn’t deserve this” Sherlock growled. Mycroft nodded secretly surprised by Sherlock’s attitude. He had never seen him like this. Mycroft pursed his lips. Moriarty was pleased by their small quarrel.

“Sherlock after you found out Eurus was locked away you allowed her to stay there. You have just as much of a hand in it besides like you said you would help Mycroft get Eurus back… and as for John.. well.. I guess I just like watching him bleed” Moriarty said smiling. “And before? Before I knew? All of those games?” Sherlock asked. “Oh those were just for fun! You know how much I like games, and you were just soo bored. I KNOW you enjoyed it to.” Moriarty replied. “What about Mycroft? This has absolutely no affect on Mycroft.. You are just doing this to me” Sherlock argued. Mycroft frowned again looking appalled. _Sherlock always being so childish.._ “Isn’t it? Hmm well don’t worry Mycroft will get his turn soon… Besides, me and you Sherlock it’s always been more personal. More fun. Were the same remember?”  John’s fists were covered in dried blood. He was no longer clenching his fist but just sitting there waiting for Moriarty’s next instructions.. “No, No we aren’t the same” Sherlock argued. Moriarty just shrugged.

“So now, Mycroft it’s your turn to play… I’m giving you a choice. Who am I going to take prisoner for my next round? John? Or am I going to keep rosy?” He asked. Mycroft glanced sideways at John. “You're not actually thinking about this are you?” John demanded. Mycroft nodded. “No of course not. John, John is going to the next round..” Mycroft said. 3 men in black suits walked in. Moriarty’s henchmen. They were extremely cliché. John grinded his teeth. No nausea or dizziness surrounded him now only pure anger. John was pleased he was going to get his turn to face Moriarty. He could already picture it. He would torture, study and destroy Moriarty just the way he intended to do too Sherlock.

The three men grabbed John by the shoulders and arms pulling him back. “Wait!” Sherlock said holding up his hand. John struggled against the men, but they had a strong grip. “Let me say goodbye.” Sherlock asked Moriarty. Moriarty hesitated briefly and then waved off his men. John jerked himself out from their grip, glaring at them. John and Sherlock stared at each other words were exchanged but not spoken. “Don’t worry. I will find you and save you” Sherlock assured John. “Take care of Rosemond.” John said. Sherlock pursed his lips and nodded. “Goodbye John.” Sherlock whispered. “Goodbye Sherlock” John said embracing him. Once they broke away John felt a piece of him missing and Moriarty’s men handcuffed him shoving him in the car. He felt that piece remain gone with Sherlock. After John was shoved in the car he felt a prick on his leg. He turned to see one of the men had injected with him an unknown serum. A sudden drowsiness flooded his body. _Don’t fall asle-_ John's body slumped over and he lost consciousness.

Sherlock and Mycroft were still in the warehouse. Moriarty had hung up after taunting and gladly threatening both theirs and everyone they love's life. “What do we do now?” Mycroft asked. Sherlock turned swiftly to Mycroft. “We wait.” he said fiercely glaring at Mycroft. “Sherlock I know you're mad but Eurus-”

“-Eurus what? Is dangerous? Is that what you were going to say Mycroft? It doesn’t matter now does it? She is out! She maybe dangerous but SO is Moriarty, and you had no trouble getting them together for a little play date didn’t you?? Everyone we LOVE is in DANGER MYCROFT! Our PARENTS!! JOHN WATSON!!” Sherlock screamed.  Mycroft straightened the cuffs of his jacket. “If I had known-”

“If you had known..” Sherlock laughed. “If you had known! Mycroft you imbecile! You claim to be the smart one. Oh how dull! You are more worried about ‘national inquiries’ then you are about family! John Watson has been taken! Molly has been MURDERED. Dead Mycroft SHE’s DEAD!” Sherlock practically screamed. “Sherlock. They aren’t family” Mycroft said softly. Sherlock stomped forward. “THEY ARE! They are family!!!” Sherlock argued fiercely, Sherlock walked closer to Mycroft besides him but looking forward not at him. “After this. Me and you. Were not brother’s.” Sherlock said walking away. Mycroft looked down, "We can't just not be brother's Sherlock. We have to much history." He said after him but Sherlock ignored him leaving the warehouse.


	3. Rain Drops

John’s eyes fluttered open, but a bright light above him forced them closed again. He moved his hand to rub the black spots out of his eyes but both of his hands were zip tied to the chair. Cold metal pressed against his naked spine.  _ My clothes, Where are my clothes? _ John opened his eyes despite the bright light. He was wearing nothing but his briefs and socks. A movement drew his attention to Moriarty who was grinning at him. “Wow Johnny boy you weren’t supposed to wake up for another few hours.. We hadn’t even put you in the room with all the camera’s and neat stuff! Well you just made the transfer quite difficult.. Hmm but for now how will we ever pass the time??” He asked stroking John’s wounded shoulder. John glared at Moriarty he was so close but john couldn’t get out of these damned zip ties. “Ohh John have you been working out?” Moriarty asked with a wink. John was disgusted. “Where is my daughter?!” he barked at moriarty who was now behind john. John strained to see what he was doing but his neck was stiff and sore not allowing him to do so. Moriarty smiled leaning forward so that his lips were next to John’s ears. “Oh don’t worry Sherlock will have her any moment now” He whispered pressing his fingers on John's old, but still sensitive wound.

John threw his head back biting a scream back as his nerve’s shot down his arms and he clenched his fists panting. “Do you know what they say about healing old wounds?..” Moriarty asked coming around so that way he was facing John. He leaned forward both hands on John’s thighs. His face was within inches of Johns. John gagged, repulsed at the close proximity. “Open new ones’ he said digging his nails into John's legs. John cried out throwing his head back again, but this time he cracked it forward as well hitting moriarty with it. John could feel the crunch as Moriarty's nose broke under the weight. Moriarty stumbled backwards surprised. His nose began to bleed, but he didn’t make any motion as to wipe it he just simply stared at  John. 

John’s head throbbed. The blow had hurt him as much as it had hurt moriarty. Maybe even worse. “John  _ Hamish _ Watson. It’s been a while hasn’t it? Oh we had so much fun with the bomb don’t you think?” Moriarty Finally pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the blood. John just growled under his breath. Two men came into the room “sir the room is ready” one of them announced to moriarty. Moriarty smiled. “You want to know a secret?” Moriarty asked kneeling down next to john. “Mary, her death..” Moriarty chuckled. “That was my idea you wanted a normal life… I couldn’t have that..” Moriarty said clearly proud of himself. 

John frowned “you're lying. That’s impossible she only died jumping in front of Sherlock..” John said through his teeth. Moriarty laughed. “Yea ok. That dumb bitch was supposed to shoot Sherlock but then Mary jumped in front.. I found that so much more.. Relieving. Seeing how it broke Sherlock. How It broke you..” Moriarty said shrugging. John closed his eyes trying to drown out what Moriarty was saying. “Oohh you're not still sad about that are you??” Moriarty asked with a pouty lip. “Well don’t worry.. I’ll open a new wound to heal that one…” Moriarty said grinning furiously. “You're going to love this next part!” Moriarty said jumping up and clapping Motioning towards his men. Two of them flicked out their knives. One held it against John’s throat, the other used his too cut John loose. As soon as john felt the last zip tie on his feet come of he brought his knee up into the man's face and grabbing the man holding the knife to his throat by his wrists flicking it upwards quickly breaking it.

They clearly expected John to fight, but not so good. Both men hesitated to go after John for round 2 so John took this moment to go after Moriarty. He punched moriarty in the face who just laughed hysterically. John’s hands formed around his throat. “A little too comfortable with choking are we?” Moriarty asked winking at john. John tightened his grip digging his nails into Moriarty’s throat, cutting off his air supply. One of the guys tried to pull john off, but his hold was too tight. Then both were pulling him off and together they had managed to loosens John’s grip a little by then more guys were rushing in to Moriarty’s aid. After John got in a few more punches they managed to wrestle john off of moriarty but, john was relentless he knocked out 3 guys before one especially strong guy had got john in a complicated choke hold that John couldn’t get out of because both of his hands were being held behind his back. He felt cold metal as they handcuffed him. John squirmed under the weight but it was useless.  _ I can’t breathe. Oh God I'm dying! I can’t die! _ John’s air supply was cut off by the choke hold. They were strangling him. He struggled fiercely until finally his body relaxed and everything went black.

 

“532, 53rd st.” Sherlock told the driver studying his phone.  _ 53rd st. John is at 53rd street. _ Sherlock nervously fidgeted with his phone. Hoping Moriarty hadn’t hurt John. Not the way he had hurt Molly. “How do you know where he is? Moriarty didn’t turn off his phone?” Mycroft asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes  _ of course he did _ . “I had a tracking device implanted into John’s shoes.” Mycroft stared at his brother both shocked and impressed. 20 minutes later they had pulled into a subdivision, and thank God for that because Mycroft was driving Sherlock insane. He didn’t even have to do anything. Just his presence irked Sherlock. He didn’t want him near John or Rosy.. 

The driver pulled up to a normal looking house.  _ Moriarty took John here? _ Sherlock jumped out of the cap John's gun in his hand. Sherlock went up to the front steps. Mycroft went around the back on the door was a sticky note. ~ _ make yourself at home. J.M~ _ Sherlock pulled it off the door crumbling up the sticky note. He shoved open the door. “He knows we're here!” Sherlock yelled out to Mycroft Searching the rooms for rosy. He finally came into a room. It had the same setup as the other rooms the only difference was there was a somewhat large box in front of the t.v.

 

Meanwhile Moriarty stood over a very bloody John. John who despite the immense pain was smiling. “Oh moriarty you're pathetic…” He laughed his whole body shaking. He was delirious. “You think that this is going to change anything?” He demanded in a throaty whisper. He was on the verge of passing out. Moriarty returned the smile. “Oh no.. I don’t want to change anything. I am just taking what’s mine. Revenge.” Moriarty turned to see Sherlock on the screen. He was studying the present Moriarty left him. Moriarty could see Sherlock but Sherlock wouldn’t have the capability to see Moriarty or John until he turned on the t.v.

 

Sherlock Studied the box, circling it. Finally he flicked out his switchblade. Well actually it was John’s. John had given it to him a while ago. He always had it on him.. Just in case.. He cut the ribbon off, and tore off the wrapping paper. He cut the box open just as Mycroft entered the room. Sherlock pulled out what was on top, clothes. John’s clothes. Including his shoes… but there was something under John’s clothes. The lighting in the room was dim and it was hard to make out what it was. Sherlock touched what was in the box meaning to pull it out, but instead yanked it back when his hand met something warm and smooth. Human flesh. Sherlock pulled out his phone using the camera as a flashlight. Through his camera he saw it. Rosemond Watson. Her blonde hair matted with blood. Sherlock dropped his camera into the box. He leaned on the box. He saw past the body into nothing.

“What is it?” Mycroft asked walking forwards. Sherlock's camera light lit up the entire box. Mycroft groaned. He leaned against the wall. “No.” He moaned holding his stomach. He felt sick. “I need air” He said walking out of the room. Sherlock straightened up turning towards the camera. How he was going to face John he had no clue. This. This wasn’t fixable.  _ John is never going to speak to me again. I killed Rosemond _ . Sherlock turned on the t.v. Moriarty’s grinning face immediately appeared. “How did you like my present?” He asked. Sherlock said nothing. He just stared at Moriarty. “You're no fun!” Moriarty pouted. He stomped. Moriarty moved out of the way of the camera bringing John into view. His eyes were closed and his body was tortured and bloodied. “I don't like being repetitive but, you see I got such an excellent reaction from Molly I wondered if a soldier would be the same but…turns out it’s not, Molly was more of a screamer, but John here he didn’t want to scream. So I just had to try harder” Moriarty walked over to John and whispered something into his ear.

John’s eyes slowly opened searching looking. They finally found Sherlock’s face. Relief spread through Sherlock  _ Alive. He’s alive. _ John managed to raise his head. “Where’s rosy?” H e whispered. Sherlock hesitated. His mouth became dry. It tortured Sherlock too see john like this, but that was the point wasn’t it? To torture Sherlock all of this trouble to drive one man crazy? John was bleeding everywhere. Moriarty had even got the genius idea of re-opening john’s bullet wound. That was excruciatingly painful. John’s screams could be heard throughout the whole building.  _ Lie. Lie to him. The truth will destroy him.  _ “Sherlock?” John asked. “She is dead.” Sherlock said his face placid. John stared at Moriarty horror on his face. “You said-”

“-I said that Sherlock would have Rosy and that you were in fact proceeding into the next round.. Well here you are. The next round.” John was too exhausted he couldn’t even be angry, or sad. His body was too weak for emotion.

Sherlock stepped closer to the t.v. “What do you want from me?” Sherlock begged. Moriarty just smiled. “Oh don’t worry Sherlock. This is the last round. I have gotten everything I needed… Almost. I’ve studied you.. Tortured you… and now I am going to destroy you.” Moriarty said just as 2 guards came forward undoing Johns restrains. Sherlock could see clearly that John had struggled against his restraints. His wrists were severely torn up and bleeding, the blood trailed down his arms mixing with the blood of other wounds. It was so bad that Sherlock couldn’t even tell how many wounds were inflicted on John. the 2 men brought john’s limp body from the table onto the floor. John didn’t even open his eye’s. John was no longer in the frame. 

Sherlock couldn’t see him. He became nausea something Sherlock was unfamiliar with. Moriarty took a gun from one of the guards. Sherlock’s mouth became dry. Despite the nausea. “Wait , moriarty don’t!” he pleaded. Moriarty didn’t even smile, but his fingers twitched he was getting off on Sherlock's begging. Moriarty simply cocked the gun pointing it at John. Sherlock immediately pulled out John's gun pointing it at his head. Moriarty chuckled. “Oh don’t be ridiculous sherly, Your death is going to stop nothing!” He said smiling. Sherlock's fingers tightened around the gun he didn’t move the slightest. “Suit yourself.” Moriarty shrugged, pulling the trigger. Sherlock dropped John’s gun  **_NO!_ ** Moriarty picked up the video camera, and turned it onto John’s body. His hair was the same as rosy’s mopped in crimson red blood. Blood surrounded his head in a puddle. Sherlock fell to his knees his eyes locked on to his best friends body. The t.v screen went blank but Sherlock could still see John’s mangled body.


	4. At the end of the tide

_Emotional context. It always gets you doesn’t it Sherlock?_ Eurus’s voice rang in Sherlock's ears and then it was nothing. A deafening silence. Next thing Sherlock knew he was walking down the street gun in hand. He couldn’t remember when he had left the building but he didn’t really try to. He didn’t know where he was going but he didn’t care. Sherlock just blacked out again. This time he found himself at their flat, syringe in hand slightly warm he had obviously just prepared it Mrs. Hudson was yelling at him, but he took no notice. _High. I need to get high too think clearly_. Sherlock raised the needle to his forearm. Mrs. Hudson hit Sherlock's hand knocking the syringe out of his hand, it broke and the room began to smell like bleach. _Bleach. Why does it smell like bleach?_ Sherlock blacked out again this time he found himself surrounded by people in uniforms, officers and Paramedics. Lestrade was the closest of all the officers whom had their guns drawn. “Sherlock just calm down ok? Put the man down.” Lestrade said putting both his hands up with caution. “What do you mean?” Sherlock asked. Everyone was staring at him. Anderson looked frightened, but smug. A face that clearly said ‘I knew it’. Sherlock looked down, in one hand he held a gun which was pointing at a man who was literally quivering in fear, blood dripping down from his nose and a cut above his eye. Sherlock was using his other hand to hold up the man. The man strongly resembled moriarty but clearly wasn’t. Realization dawned on Sherlock. _I almost killed him_ , Sherlock let go of the ```    man’s shirt lowering the gun. The man hesitantly got off his knees than ran to the police. 4 or 5 officers practically tackled Sherlock, wrestling the gun from him. Sherlock put up a fight. _John’s gun. They are trying to steal John’s gun_. Sherlock was yelling inaudible words. Mrs. Hudson who was apparently in the crowd of bystanders yelled out “don’t Hurt him!! Please!!” she screamed. Lestrade just stood there he couldn’t do anything. He didn’t understand. Sherlock. He was a good one. Wasn’t he? Sherlock blacked out again.  
   
   
“Tell me exactly what happened.”  
Lestrade asked Mrs. Hudson. They were in an interrogation room a one-way mirror on the side of the wall. Mycroft was on the other side of that mirror listening trying to fill in the blanks on what happened. Mycroft was being violently sick when he heard a door slam. He went to go check on Sherlock when he found the room was vacant. Sherlock was nowhere to be found.  
“He came home and he just had this look on his face. I asked him what was wrong, but I don’t think he heard me. So I followed him up too their flat and he began tearing it apart. He had finally found his syringe and he began filling it with bleach cleaner!” Mrs. Hudson began to cry. “Bleach?” Lestrade asked gaping. Mrs. Hudson nodded. “Yes and when I asked him what he was doing he still didn’t hear me. So i knocked the needle out of his hand and when it broke he asked why it smelled like bleach. Then he just grabbed his gun and left. I followed him and he walked for a little bit when out of nowhere he just attack the poor man!”  
“Do you have any idea why he attacked that man specifically?” Lestrade asked  
“Well not exactly.. He did call him Moriarty, but isn’t Moriarty dead? Oh dear you don’t think Sherlock was on LSD do you ? I heard you do that sort of stuff when you're on LSD” Mrs. Hudson asked.  
“I am afraid not, his blood was clean” Lestrade said shaking his head  
“Then what do you think caused it?” Mrs. Hudson questioned.  
Lestrade sighed looking at his notes but not actually reading them. Finally he looked up at Mrs. Hudson awkwardly. He usually didn’t have to be the one to inform people of tragedy. “John Add to dictionary is dead.” he said. Mrs. Hudson gasped. “Oh dear! How?!” She cried. Lestrade leaned back in his chair. “A car accident, the body was obliterated.” Lestrade said repeating exactly what Mycroft had told him.  
Mycroft nodded and left interrogation room. Whatever he expected he had never expected Sherlock too react this way. Right now Sherlock was in the hospital restrained to a bed being forced medical care for the many cuts on his body that he got from only God knows where. The direction and angle of the cuts suggested they had been self inflicted…  
   
John groaned. His head throbbed and his body was extremely sore. He couldn’t even move without pain shooting up and down his body. He looked around he was in an hospital room of some sort and he was chained to the hospital bed, not that he could get out of the bed even if he wanted too and if he did he didn’t have any faith that he would make it too the door. His heart monitor was slow but steady and his breathing was labored each intake of air burned his sore throat. His throat which was sore from screaming. “Good you’re awake..” Moriarty said stepping forward.

  
John shifted his weight. “I am alive. Why?” John asked. “I couldn’t kill you. I wanted to Oh God I wanted to but  I just couldn’t. Not after all we have been through together… What you did. That was selfish, but I have gotten my revenge, and I forgive you. Besides.. I get it you found someone more fun then me. It happens I forgive you. At least I thought I did but now that I think about it.. NO. I’m still mad, I guess at first I thought I could forgive you but  couldn’t. Not until I saw that you hurt the way I had. Anyways Eurus she’s brilliant she has another plan. We can go back to how things were… before Sherlock  at least after I kill him. After he's dead I can forgive you. At least you should hope so. Once your boyfriend is dead  we can get on with our lives” Moriarty said with disgust.

  
“You killed. My. Wife. You murdered my daughter!” John growled angrily. Moriarty shrugged nonchalantly. “They were in the way. They took you away from me. We were bestfriends. Brothers and you turned your back on ME. So.. I just erased them from the equation.. Nothing personal. Just. Business.” Moriarty said fiercely. He was visibly upset. He rarely ever showed emotion, but John always saw through Moriarty’s façade and he saw just how much he had hurt Moriarty but he didn’t care. Not anymore. John scoffed “I told you we were done the moment I realized it, Me and Sherlock had become friends, I couldn’t do that to him anymore, but you got your revenged didn’t you? I thought he was dead. Then I met  Mary. And you took her from me! What did you think was going to happen? That you would kill my daughter and I would what? Just be ok with it? Come back to you as if it was ok?!  Imagine If I had taken away the one thing you cared most about in the world. What you would do. How would FEEL!” John said moving forward despite the pain it bringed. Moriarty’s smiled disappeared  he leaned forward "You DID!" he said strongly. He chewed the inside of his cheek. “You left me. You… You saved my life, but then you just left. We were brothers  what you were originally faking with Sherlock. We had!” Moriarty said biting his lip.

  
“It wasn’t fake.. Maybe at first it was just a game, but not anymore. They were my family Moriarty. Something we both never had. I offered you a way out, but you decided to throw your temper tantrum and fake your death! Which by the way I had thought was real!! What you didn’t think of clueing me in?!” John argued. “Like you would care!” Moriarty scoffed. John shook his head. “I always cared Moriarty. You were my family too.” Moriarty stared at his feet shaking his head smirking. "Right so you turn your back on family huh?" Moriarty asked rhetorically while walking towards the door. "so what your just going to keep me here for the rest of my life?"  John called out. Moriarty turned back. "Well if family is what you so desperately want family is what you will get. Me. You and Eurus. The orphans lot. Once you realize that you can be free to roam about. Until then we can't have Sherly knowing your alive can we?" Moriarty asked. he hesitated at the door. "oh don't worry. We can still play games..." he said walking out.


End file.
